Chris Extreme
Information Profile Ring Name "Lord Nazi" Chris Extreme Birthdate June 16, 1982 Age 25 Hometown Shadow Hills, California Height/Weight 6'0"/223 lbs. Ring Attire white boxers, white socks Wrestling Style Brawler Old Theme Music Metallica - "No Leaf Clover" Current Theme Music Rammstein - "Sonne" Ring Entrance The following words are stated over the arena's P.A. system in Chris Extreme's voice: Dear world, I hate you... I hate sluts and faggots... I hate preps, geeks, hippies, wiggers, punks, emos, goths, and trendy cultures... I hate niggers, spics, chinks, sand niggers, tee-pee niggers, eskimos, and any poisoned race that isn't pure white... I hate Jews, Muhammad, Buddah, Jesus, and all world religions... I do, on the other hand, like vanilla milkshakes. Love, Chris Extreme p.s. I'm the world's greatest asshole. Rammstein's heavy German music of "Sonne" blasts over the speakers. Chris Extreme marches out exposing the swastika on his bare chest, while geared up in his white boxers and white socks. Draped behind him is his white Nazi cape with a black swastika designed on the back. Staggering to the ring in a drunken haze, Chris shouts random obscenities and Fascist ideals at the crowd. He offends everyone before sliding into the ring and rising to one turnbuckle. On the turnbuckle, he salutes the crowd before spitting down on them because of their inferiority. Finally, "Lord Nazi" removes his cape and sets it aside to a ring attendant. Movelist Finishing Move #1 Cock Factor - Working up to his finisher, Chris rubs his genitalia and jerks on his cock throughout the match to get it hard and ready. Once atop the turnbuckle with his opponent in front of him, Chris spits in his opponent's face and pulls down his boxers. Whipping out his erect cock, he slaps it across his opponent's face. Following this, he leaps backward and drives his opponent's face into his stiff cock, poking their eye out with a facebuster. He follows up by pinning his blinded opponent. Finishing Move #2 Testicle Claw/Cunt Claw - This is his one and only submission. If his opponent is male, Chris locks his opponent's balls in his hand and stretches out his scrotum until he gives up or taps out on his shoulder. If his opponent is female, Chris jabs two of his fingers up her vagina and scratches it until she moans in pain and gives up or taps out in disgust. Trademark Moves 1. "Haternator" - Kick to the balls, some shouting and taunting, followed by a stunner. 2. "Nazigasm" - On the top rope, he jiggles his nipples and pinches them, then dives off and lands a moonsault onto his opponent. 3. "Hyper Active" - Quick boot to the gut, then a bounce off the ropes for a running DDT. This is his old school gimmick finisher. 4. "Memory Eraser" - Standing headscissors, some shouting and taunting, and then a Piledriver. 5. "Power Trip" - Standing headscissors, some shouting and taunting, and then a Powerbomb. 6. "Curbstomps" - Makes his opponent eat the bottom rope, then stomps repeatedly on their head. 7. "Nut Tap DDT" / "Vagina Tap DDT" - He slaps his opponent's crotch with the back of his hand, then drops a DDT. 8. Choking/Strangling 9. Mounted Punching 10. Eye Rakes/Eye Pokes Biography In his early days (2000-2001) before he became deranged, Chris Extreme went under the gimmick of Hyper Active, an innocent and blonde, spikey-haired kid who drank too much caffeine. He won his first World Title in 2000 by defeating Corey Page in a Cage Match in Maximum Risk Wrestling. After highlights of dying in Totally Wild Wrestling at the hands of "The Creep" Chris Carson, winning a World Title in World Wrestling Alliance, and winning a 10-Men Rumble Match in Continental Wrestling Federation, Chris joined New Era Wrestling at the end of 2001 and beginning of 2002. He aligned himself with corrupt owner, Reno Frost, beating down Corey Page with a lead pipe after defeating "Eternal Youth" in his final match and sending him into retirement. With his betrayal of Corey and union with Reno, Chris joined the darkside. Reigning as the first NEW World Champion, Chris feuded with wrestlers like Adora, Tony Millennia, Andrew Ashton, and Adam Cameron. Winning his feuds, Chris's popularity, reputation, and shared power with the owner made him a Godlike entity, and he got in the pants of superdiva and goddess, Morgana, having a dysfunctional, sexual relationship with her for quite some time. He even impregnated her and they had a son named Julius. Over time, all the glory had gotten inside of Chris Extreme's head, and under unbearable emotional stress from his girlfriend Morgana, he finally hit rock-bottom. He told Reno off and quit NEW, and Morgana left him in the middle of the night for cold war rival, Timothy Ashton. In months of reclusion and without seeking help for his personal problems, Chris eventually became insane, adapting to the idealogy of Nazism and would later self-inflict a swastika scar on his chest above his heart to make his beliefs public. He returned one last time to NEW in December of 2003, where he humiliated himself by opening up to the world about his dark sexual fantasies. He offended the federation so much that his former friend, owner Reno Frost, stripped him of his Legend status in dirty fashion, holding his personal issues above business. Soon after, Chris went back into solitude. He felt embarrassed, bullied, broken down, and defeated. Committing every sin in his epic wrestling career: pride, lust, greed, envy, wrath, sloth, and alcoholic gluttony, Chris thought it was fitting to return by joining Sin Wrestling in the summer of 2005. After a year and a half of wallowing in the depression of dead memories, he avoided his desire to commit suicide by returning to the ring as a new inspiration. Inspired by the nostalgia of his past, Chris set his mark in Corey Page's Sin Wrestling by capturing the World Title while surviving a battle between all former World Champions and hall of famers -- the Sentinels of Insanity -- at Glorfying Lust. When all seemed hopeless for the Nazi, his Master Race army debutted, saving him and fighting off the SoI attacks. Finally, Chris introduced the Cock Factor (a nude Fear Factor) and bounced Zimdela Brudon's face off his cock to regain his precious. After having his World Title vacated at Vanity 2 in a poor decision made by his arch nemesis, Corey Page, Chris was murdered a second time by "The Creep" Chris Carson at Illusions on Halloween night of 2005, being tucked away in a casket and driven off a cliff. A year later in 2006, he returned from his second death to reopen Sin Wrestling as fake Corey Page with plastic surgery, even hosting a Chris Extreme Memorial Show in his honor. The real Corey Page returned and defeated him in an Auschwitz Prison Death Match at Illusions 3, reclaiming ownership and sending Chris back into exile. Coming back to Sin Wrestling to kill Santa Claus with a Cock Factor after he gave Morgana to Sin Wrestling as a gift, Chris Extreme begin to defeat all the minorities in SW -- from Johnnyboy the Mexican to Monty Stice and Ali Khadafi the blacks -- and even killed both Ali Khadafi and Flame at Over-The-Top-Rope 3. At the same event, and fittingly on Valentine's Day, Chris and his ex-girlfriend, Morgana, were named co-winners of the battle royal and Sin Trophy. In the main event, Chris molested World Champion, Nikita, and Morgana with Cunt Claws, and hit a Cock Factor on Nikita, but in the end came up short as Morgana pinned Nikita to win the World Title. Valentine's Day ended with Chris destroying his ex-lover with a steel chair to ruin her celebration, along with her wifey, Adora. Setting the ring and arena ablaze in rage, and standing over the wifeys, Sin Wrestling and his career came to an end... again. Match History Early Matches (2000-2001) A few of Chris Extreme's early matches were unarchived and lost. However, the biggest matches at the start of his career have been archived. None of his early matches have been attributed to his overall win/loss record. Maximum Risk Wrestling (October 2000) Flaming Tables Match for #1 Contender "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme defeated Action Jackson Halloween Hell PPV - Steel Cage Match for World Title "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme defeated "Eternal Youth" Corey Page © Totally Wild Wrestling (December 2000) New Beginning PPV - Casket Match "The Creep" Chris Carson defeated Masked Man* *The masked man was revealed to be Chris Extreme. "The Creep" crippled him, locked him in a casket, and pushed the casket off a cliff. Continental Wrestling Federation (Spring 2001) 10 Man Rumble for European Title Chris Extreme defeated 9 wrestlers - As the first entrant, Chris debutted in a highly competitive federation as a stranger and walked out the victor. World Wrestling Alliance (Summer 2001) World Title Match Chris Extreme defeated Acid - Becoming the federation's first World Champion, he held onto the title for 60 days before quitting. New Era Wrestling (2001-2003) Sin Wrestling (2005- ) Stats Record New Era Wrestling Matches: 27 Wins: 19 Losses: 8 Sin Wrestling Matches: 23 Wins: 17 Losses: 6 Combined Overall Matches: 50 Wins: 36 Losses: 14 Opponent's Win/Loss/Draw Record vs. Chris Extreme Acid (0-1) Action Jackson (0-1) Adam Cameron (1-2) Adora (2-2) AJ Collins (0-1) Ali Khadafi (0-1) Andrew Ashton (1-4) Angel (0-1) Arran Hayden (0-1) Buck Travis (0-1) Casanova (0-2-1) Chico Loco (0-1) Chris Carson (3-0) Corey Ashton (0-2) Corey Page (1-2) Crow (0-1) Danny Polar (0-2) David Lunar (1-2) Dread (0-1) Flame (0-1) Gwenivere Jordan (1-1) Jake Devins (0-1) Jamie Williams (2-1) Jeff Evans (0-2) Johnnyboy (0-1) Jonathan Collins (0-1) Konstantin Bryzgalov (0-1) Kou Bishop (0-2) Kyle Rayner (0-2) Laz Kennedy (1-0) Los Gringo X (0-1) Lucius Pendragon (0-1) Matt Miller (0-1) Matt Salensky (0-1) Mike Phantasy (0-2) Miss Kink (0-1) Monty Stice (0-1) Morgana (2-1-1) Santa Claus (0-1) Shawn Samson (0-1) Slash Tannon (0-2) Stryker Graff (0-1) Tony Millennia (1-5) Tony Star (0-1) Trevor Wrath (0-1) Trigere (0-1) Zimdela Brudon (0-1) Match Records Single (12-4) Tag Team (6-2) Handicapped (4-0) Triple Threat (3-1) Battle Royal (1-1) Rumble (1-1) Hardcore Rules (1-1) Table (2-0) Cage (2-1-1) Casket (0-2) Nude - Handicapped Lumberjacks w/ Leather Straps (1-0) Hide and Seek (1-0) Morgana's Bedroom (1-0) Auschwitz Prison (0-1) Naughty vs. Nice (1-0) Hanging Noose Match (1-0) World Title (7-2-1) Championships Listed in order of first title belt won to the most recent reign. MRW National Title MRW World Title CWF European Title WWA World Title NEW World Title (2) NEW North American SW Platinum Title SW World Title Awards WWA Legend NEW Legend (stripped) Sin Wrestling #1 on Top 5/Top 10 List (5) Newcomer of the Month Wrestler of the Month (2) Heel of the Month (5) Feud of the Month (7) Match of the Month (5) Newcomer of the Year (2005) Most Hated of the Year (2005, 2006) Finisher of the Year (2005) Match of the Year (2006) Feud of the Year (2005, 2006) Moment of the Year (2005, 2006) Awful Moment of the Year (2006) 2007 Sin Trophy (co-winner: Morgana) Hall Of Famer Links Message Board